una aventura en el mundo de naruto
by kaila maya the whater
Summary: una chica con una simple vida sin nada en especial, pero aprendera que los deseos pueden aserse realidad pero pude ser lo que no esperaba dolor alegira muerte duda amor? es lo que vivira esta chica y su amiga en un nuevo mundo con naruto
1. un deseo y una vida sin emoción

**Mi aventura en el mundo de naruto**

**Hola a todos bueno aquí regresando este es mi segundo fic se me ocurrió gracias a mi hermano así que pues opinen por favor review siii será una trilogía. Y en ella participaran mi hermano mi mejor amiga Aura y yo jeje disfruten**

**Advertencia : yo no soy propietaria de naruto lamentablemente (llorando en un rincón) solo del maravilloso MASASHI KISHIMOTO que nos ase sufrir tanto TOY**

**Etiqueta: "en comillas es el dialogo de diana", _cursiva pensamientos y flash back_, (paréntesis acciones)**

**Disfruten**

**__________________::::................::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_________________________**

Capitulo 1: un deseo y una vida sin emoción

Era viernes y como siempre fue una agotadora semana, no sabes cómo odiaba la escuela creo que lo único bueno de ella eran mis amigas en especial mi mejor amiga Aura ,si cuando la clase era muy aburrida nos poníamos a platicar aunque a beses eso trae consecuencias.

Hoy llegue a casa y mi estúpido hermano como siempre molestando porque eso si desde que tengo memoria siempre estuvimos peleando por cualquier cosa pero a pesar de eso siempre acabábamos felices por que a pesar de ser tan fastidioso yo lo apreciaba mucho aparte de ser mi hermano era mi amigo y lo admiro mucho, no solo yo si no toda mi familia es el orgullo de ella yo quiero llegar a ser tan buena como el pero.. a pesar de eso aves yo me sentía alejada pues la mayoría de veces yo era lo contrario a él y eso no era muy bueno a beses llegaba impresionar a mi familia pero el siempre me superaba y solo me opacaba y aves es sentía que mis padres veían todo lo malo en mi que les importaba mas él era el mejor por eso mi meta era alcanzarlo a pesar de lo lejos que este ….

Pero mientras eso mi madre llega y como siempre nos da una regañada

Mama: que les he dicho de pelear

Los dos: lo sentimos

Mama: por cierto diana (soy yo) mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de tu tía así que vamos a ir con tu abuelita dejare comida y dinero ok

"Pero mama ya me avías dicho que podía invitar a la casa a Aura"

Mama: lo siento pero tendrás que cancelar pues vas a estar sola y..

Hermano: mama yo puedo quedarme a cuidarlas no tengo planes

Mama:es tas seguro?

Hermano: si no me importaría además así la mafufita podría socializar mas

"Que¡¡"

Mama: ok Carlos tú te haces cargo de tu hermana

Mi madre se retira y nos deja viendo la tele la verdad me sorprendió el gesto amable de mi hermano

"Carlitos ee.. Gracias"

Carlos: ni creas que te va a salir gratis

"Que dijiste"

Carlos: veamos.. mm aras mis quehaceres por 3 semanas

"¡¡Que por qué!!no, ni lo sueñes"

Carlos: ok tendré que cambiar de opinión y decirle a mama que tengo que salir

"Ok ok ya entendí , ¡¡ay eres tan irritante!!"

Carlos: igual te quiero hermanita (de forma sarcástica)

Me metí a mi cuarto toda molesta de verdad aves es quería ahorcarlo pero viéndolo en este momento le debía un favor, esa era mi historia de todos los días nunca pasaba algo interesante creo que lo único que me así cambiar mi rutina era ver mi serie de anime favorita naruto era un fan me encantaba en especial el personaje de Sasuke era tan.. aunque a beses al igual que mi hermano lo odiaba parecía emo pero a pesar de eso lo quería por que de cierta forma lo entendía

En fin cada vez que veía esa serie me imaginaba que pasaría si mi vida fuera como en naruto si, mi vida no era mala aquí tenía una gran familia , unas buenas amigas se podría decir que mi vida era casi perfecta pero aun así sentía que faltaba algo quería salir de mi maldita vida monótona a beses deseaba tanto que mi vida diera un giro de 80 grados y con esos pensamientos me dispuse a dormir ; pero saben a beses los deseos pueden asarse realidad aunque no puede ser lo que tu esperabas.. tal vez yo aprenda eso de una forma que nunca olvidare.

_______________::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_____

espero que lo hayan disfrutado porfavor reviews ^^


	2. un sueño hecho realidad? o una pesadilla

na aventura en el mundo de naruto

Hola a todos bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte ojala les guste y se lo dedico a mi amiga Aura "aura esto va para ti "(cohetes atrás de mi y una bandera)

Advertencia: me duele decirlo pero es la verdad yo no soy propietaria de naruto (con una nube de lluvia enzima) solo masashi kishimoto aaa¡¡¡ porque me hace sufrir, solo soy propietario de aura, carlós y diana

DISFRUTEN

_____========00000000''''=====((((===========================00000000´´´´=====))))_____

Capitulo 2: un sueño hecho realidad?? O Una pesadilla

Ya era de mañana el despertador empezó a sonar y una pequeña almohada callo su llamado la chica enredada entre cobijas trato de conciliar el sueño, pero este fue interrumpido por un impaciente chico

Abrí mis ojos y por desgracia me encontré con lo que menos quería ver al deportar una almohada sujetada por mi hermano con una sonrisa que no quería ver

Carlos: despierta¡¡ (soltando la almohada en mi pequeño rostro)

"wuaaaaa"

Después del doloroso despertar me levanté arrebatándole la almohada y me puse a perseguirlo por toda la casa hasta que entro mi madre sujetándonos a los dos

Mama: que les he dicho apenas se han levantado y ya van a empezar

"pero mama ¡¡ el fue que inicio todo el me dio un almuadaso en la cara"

Mama: Carlos cuantas veces te he dicho que no agás eso

Carlos: pero mama es la única forma de despertarla

Mi padre entra

Papa: no tiene caso discutir, tu Carlos ya no hagas eso y diana si no quieres que tu humano haga eso levántate además no iba a venir tu amiga tienes que arreglar tu cuarto –

"si ya lo sé papa __ jaque mate_"_

Mama: bueno ya nos vamos a por cierto diana ven un momento

Así me dirigí a la habitación de mi madre y ella saco de una cajita un pequeño collar

Mama: diana use que no tienes muchos recuerdo de tu prima por que murió cuando tú eras muy pequeña pero cuando nasiste ella te quiso mucho y siempre dijo que tú tenías un don

"un don"

Mama: siii mira antes de que tu prima enfermara cuando era más joven era igual a ti no se tal vez tu prima se identificaba contigo, pero en fi tu tía me dijo que ella quería que tuvieras esto

Me entrega un collar con una pequeña jema azul celeste

"mama yo... no puedo"

Mama: tómalo tu tia me dijo que tu prima quería que lo tuvieras ella decía que esta jema tenía un poder decía que cumplía deseos y que podía darte un poder especial pero este salía de tu corazón así que no todos pueden descubrir ese poder como decía ella solo aquellos que tuvieran esa chispa y creo que tú la tienes consérvalo y cuídalo mucho

"muchas gracias mama"

Mama: no te preocupes bueno te portas bien y mucho cuidado ok

"si mama"

Así mis padres se marcharon yo no podía dejar de observar la gema , tengo leves recuerdos de mi prima era muy gentil me hubiera gustado conocer un poco mas mi tía me conto que cuando era pequeña se extravió por un buen tiempo cuando la encontraron estaba toda lastimada y por extraña razones enfermo se volvió muy débil nunca supieron que tuvo y así paso el tiempo hasta que murió

Siempre me pregunte que le había sucedido, por que la secuestraron aunque mi madre siempre dijo que fue un gran misterio pues nunca llamaron o pidieron dinero nunca supieron donde estuvo ,ella nunca quiso hablar de ello era un gran misterio… aun que ahora siento más curiosidad por que mi prima quiso que tuviera este colla esa pregunta resonaba en mi cabeza hasta que cierta persona me saco de mis pensamientos

Carlos: mafufa apúrate que no tarda tu amiga

"si ya voy, ya te he dicho que no me digas mafufa (levantándome de forma furiosa)

Carlos: como digas (saliendo de la habitación)

"¡¡¡ay te odio!!"

Así trascurrió el día y en la tarde al fin llego mi amiga

"(abriendo la puerta) Aura qué bueno que ya llegaste"

Aura era de compleción delgada era ligeramente más bajita que yo su cabello era algo largo color negro sus ojos eran ligeramente rasgados y utilizaba lentes, era mi mejor amiga a beses era muy imperativa y algo torpe pero cuando se debía poner seria y era excelente en lo que asía siempre me ha ayudado en cualquier momento ya que también es una gran estudiante le debo mucho.

Aura: hola

Mi hermano entra a la sala

Carlos: hola aura bienvenida

Aura: hola calor gracias

Carlos: ok diana voy a estar en mi cuarto cualquier cosa me hablas

"siii gracias"

Debía admitir que mi hermano tenía unos excelentes modales otra cosa a añadir a su lista de perfección así paso la tarde y ya en la noche nos disponíamos a dar una vuelta pero se soltó una tormenta.

Aura: que mala suerte por que tenía que llover ahorita

"siii bueno vamos a mi cuarto y vemos una peli va"

Aura: siii

Entramos a mi habitación y mientras buscaba una película aura se acerco a mis series de anime

Aura: sigues viendo naruto

"siii ayer volví a ver el primer disco"

Aura: oye podíamos verlo es que yo nunca lo he visto si lo conozco es por lo que me has contado

"cierto, claro "

Así puse el devedé y el sonido del la canción del opening inicio aura yo estábamos en mi camita comiendo palomitas pero de repente la lluvia aumento con relámpagos y callo uno que jure que cayó en el techo del edificio

Aura: (temblando un poco) no cres que la lluvia se está poniendo algo fea

"si será mejor que…"

Pero en eso otro rayo cayó y cuando abrimos los ojos mi la pantalla luz se había ido pero extrañamente seguía encendida y con la imagen congelada

Carlos entro a mi habitación

Carlos: qué demonios hisiste

"yo nada fue un rayo y ve como esta la tele y nada"

Carlos: eres tan torpe

El se acerco a la televisión pero de repente un grito de aura me alarmo

Aura: una serpiente¡¡¡¡

"que¡¡"

Carlos: qué demonios

Una serpiente avía salido del televisor y se había enredado en la muñeca de mi hermano

"Carlos cuidado¡¡"

Fue demasiado tarde varias serpientes salieron y se enredaron alrededor de mi hermano jalándolo asía el televisor, yo trate de sujetarlo para evitar que se lo llevaran pero era demasiada fuerza en eso sentí que alguien me ayudaba

"aura¡¡ vete esto es peligroso"

Aura: no me iré no te dejare

Carlos: tonta suéltame si no tu también serás succionada

No hice caso a su advertencia y cuando trate de jalar las serpientes aumentaron y también se enredaron en nosotras y jalándonos hasta que sentí tropezar y vi como donde se encontraba el monitor se convertía en un gran agujero que nos succionaba aura empezó a gritar y aferrarse a mí y yo asía lo mismo con mi hermano perolas serpientes nos soltaron y una serpiente me dio un mordisco asiendo que los soltara

"CARLOS¡¡¡"

Es lo único que pude decir y luego desapareció luego ambas vimos una gran luz y todo se volvió oscuro

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que escuche que llamaban por mi nombre abrí mis ojos para encontrar a aura sentada a lado mío

Aura: al fin me tenías preocupada

"donde estamos"

Aura: no lo sé pero eso si definitivamente ya no es tu casa

"que "

Me puse a ver a nuestro alrededor y lo que veía era bosque y mas bosque qué demonios está pasando de repente escuchamos una voz pero.. algo extraño pasaba , era otro idioma no era ingles... más bien era japonés???¡¡¡¡ Un minuto he dicho japonés y porque demonios lo entiendo aguarde yo también lo estoy ablando y aura igual pero qué demonios paso

Aura: diana no me vas a creer pero creo ven a ver

Me asome y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver una puerta gigante color verde y decía bienvenido a konohan un minuto konohan…

"hay por dios japonés … konohan"

Aura: que pasa sabes dónde estamos

"si y sonara loco pero creo que de alguna forma entramos al mundo de naruto

Aura: QUE¡¡¡

________0000===´´´´´====(((====================================00000===´´´===)))________

_Bueno eso es todo al fin en el mundo de naruto a la próxima saldrán mas personajes de naruto y se pondrá mas emociónate reviews por favor _

_Gracias por leerlo bye bye_


	3. un comienzo no esperado

**Una aventura en el mundo de naruto**

**Hola a todos bueno el tercer capítulo capitulo mm gracias por las reviews y ojala en el futuro haiga mas bueno ya saben**

**Advertencia: naruto no me pertenece ¬¬ solo a su respectivo autor aura, diana y Carlos son de mi pertenecía ave si luego subo a deviantart una imagen de ellos bueno sin más que decir**

**Se me olvidaba he cambiado a otro estilo de escritura haber que dicen** -dialogo- ,_recuerdos_ (anotaciones mías) **pensamientos..**

**DUSFRUTEN---**

…………------------------------------------------========================00---------------------.--..-.-.-.-…-.-

CAPITULO3: un comienzo no esperado

Aura me observaba con una cara que o dios de por si era blanca ahora parecía fantasma

-¡¡ qué has dicho se que te gusta naruto pero decir que entramos a su mundo, diana estás loca- me comentaba pero sabía que ella lo estaba empezando a creer

-te dije que sonaba loco pero es verdad escucha tu voz..

_ Pero de que hablas mi voz esta…- al fin había entendido lo que le trataba de decir – ay dios estoy hablando japonés¡¡- baya al fin entendió lo que trataba de decir

Pero mientras hablábamos un estruendo se escucho a lo lejos

-Que demonios fue eso- comento aura algo asustada

-alguien debe estar luchando o entrenando vamos a ver-

-QUE¡¡¡ está loca quieres morir- dijo aura algo exaltada

- no realmente pero dime cuando voy a tener otra oportunidad así – digo yo un poco más tranquila

Aura suspira- deberás que vamos a hacer con usted-

Yo solo le di una sonrisa y así partimos a ver que ocurría, al llegar cuál fue nuestra sorpresa a las personas que encontramos fue ni mas himenos que kakashi y gai al parecer tenían una batalla

Aura se trato de acercar un poco mas pero dios… vendita suerte que tenía como estábamos observando desde el alto de un pequeño borde aura se recargo donde no avía digamos .. Suelo yo intente sujetarla pero por desgracia no me agarre bien provocando una y estruendosa caída

Cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver a un hombre de cabellera blanca o más bien plateada y con una máscara un minuto …

-Kakashi ¡¡- dije sin pensar

-Usted como sabe mi nombre el me dijo -

-Bueno yo este..- **demonios y ahora que ni modo que le diga hola lo sé porque vengo de otro mundo**

Aura se levanto y me empeso a mirar mientras yo rezaba por que se le ocurriera algo bueno

-este disculpe- kakashi volteo a mirarla

-Se que sonara raro pero nostras no somos de aquí- ella empezó a explicar

-Eso se nota por su vestimenta- dijo gai

A eso voy bueno como desia nosotras somos de.. **Por dios díganme que no lo dirá.. **de otra dimensión** lo dijo ****aura era astuta pero en estos momentos tenia que meter la pata**

-Por dios pequeña no somos ingenuos creen que les vamos a creer eso -dijo gai en son de burla

Claro si no me cree .. volteándome a ver -diana dile como kakashi consiguió su sharinga de su ojo izquierdo..

Cállate –

Ambos jounin se pusieron en alerta y con rapidez se pusieron a nuestras espaldas sabia que nos querían noquear no por dios le grite a aura cuidado y serré mis ojos rezando poder esquivar el golpe y cuando los abrí cual fue mi sorpresa de alguna forma lo esquive así que sin pensar llame a aura y empezamos a correr de repente me hablo

Te diste cuenta cuando pensamos esquivarlo lo hisimos si pensamos y si pensamos correr como ellos tales-

No lo creo .. en eso vi como se acercaban rápidamente- bueno más vale intentar

Así nos colocamos en posición y empezamos a correr a la misma velocidad me sorprendí demasiado la verdad aura cundo es necesario es buena

Pero por desgracia nos empezamos a cansar ye ellos estaban mas cerca

Aura será mejor separarnos –

Que estás loca –

Si nos separamos será más fácil perderlos-

Ok – ya así empezamos a correr en diferentes direcciones mi cuerpo se estaba cansando ya no podía mas tenía que ocultarme vi atrás y vi que el que me perseguía era kakashi una vez viendo esto sin darme cuenta entre a la idea y trate de ir a asía el otro lado hasta que llegue a un edificio al parecer era la academia quise verlo mas pero sin perder tiempo me dirigí a la parte de atrás dirigiéndome a lo boscoso y me oculte tras unos troncos aperaba que no me descubierta y mi sorpresa paso de largo espere unos minutos hasta que no vi nada así Salí de mi escondite y reseguí el camino

Ojala aura este bien- decía yo algo preocupada no entendía nada de donde saque esa velocidad y más importante que ago. Aquí... de repente un dolor en mi mano y vi un mordico –de donde saliste- y vino a mi mente..

_Flash back_

_Mi hermano se acerco al a tele y unas serpientes salieron sujetándolo de la muñeca yo trate de ayudarlo pero más serpientes salieron y así arrastrándonos a aura y a mí al mismo tiempo ya en aquel túnel una serpiente me mordió provocando que lo soltara vi como se alejo hasta que desapareció yo solo pude gritar_

_¡¡CARLOS!!!_

_Fin del flash back_

O por dios Carlos- pensando cómo estaba que le avía pasado empecé a correr hasta que algo o más bien alguien provoco que callera asía tras

-Fíjate por donde vas- me dijo una voz fría pero se escuchaba de un chico no más de 11 años

-Lo mismo -digo lo mire y mi boca quedo abierta completamente era nada menos que Sasuke uchiha porque ahora y porque él no quería decir que no lo queria ver pero este no era el momento

-Quítate- dijo empujándome

-Oye que te pasa- regresándole el empujón

-Como te atreves -me miro amenazantemente

Yo era fan de Sasuke pero como lo dije avía bese que lo odiaba tanto y este era uno de esos momentos

-Mira tú niño emo tu no me miras así- dije en un grito de verdad estaba molesta

-Como demonios me dijiste-el dijo con una voz realmente molesta

-Ni-ño e-mo- dije acentuándolo

-Allí esta atrapenla-dijieron algunos ninjas

-Demonios no pude ser luego arreglo cuentas contigo- lo empuje y Salí corriendo el tenía pensado seguirme hasta que jounis remplazaron su persecución

Corrí hasta los arboles ocultándome y al parecer resulto... definitivamente hoy no era mi día primero me traga la tele pierdo a mi hermano y amiga soy fugitiva de la ley e insulte a mi amor platónico de anime

-Que mas podría salir mal¡¡-girito al aire

-O usted no sabe ahora todo empeorara- dijo kakashi atrás de mi

-Demonios..- fue lo último que dije antes de sentir un fuerte golpe a la altura de mi nuca y todo se volvió oscuro

Definitivamente esto no era lo que esperaba

_______0==========_____???-_¡¡0==0===0====_==00======= 09089898¡==(&(/=)(//

**Hola ojala les haya gustado perdón por tardar pero mucho trabajoTT bueno ojal reviews porfa y que pasara con diana y aura, aura abra logrado escapar de gai o… y Sasuke que encuentro con el niño emo. Jojo descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo jojo gracias por leer bye bye**


	4. el inico de una aventura y la ¿bienvenid

**Una aventura en el mundo de naruto**

**Bueno aquí el cuarto capítulo al fin, muchas gracias por sus coment de verdad me encantan y disculpen la tardansa es que tuve mucho trabajo y luego examenes pero en fin espero suvirr mas capitulos en esta semana ok otraves gracias por sus comentarios y pues unos saludos a se me olvidava e subido una imagen de carlos y diana chequen en mi profile y opinen**

**Sayuki-Uchiha gracias por tus bellos coment muchas gracias y tus historias están geniales**

**akauchiha-no-dark: muchas gracias igual de verdad arigato**

**Bueno acaloro yo no soy propietaria de naruto bla bla solo propietario de diana Carlos y aura a una cosa si a alguien le gustaría hacer un dibujo sobre diana aura o Carlos representándolos se los agradecería solo para tener un punto de vista y los conozcan ya que por el momento no e podido hacer yo el dibujo bueno disfruten**

**OooOOOoOOOoooOOooooOoOOOoOOOoOOO**

Capitulo: 4 el inicio de una aventura y la ¿bienvenida?

**Pov aura**

Por dios sabía que no era buena idea sepáranos ojala este bien- decía aura mientras corría a toda velocidad

Hasta llegar a una pared así subió y entro a la aldea decidió ir adonde había mas gente para así perderse entre la multitud

Ee ha desaparecido de dónde demonios salieron esas chicas ojala kakashi haya atrapado a la otra- decía mientras estaba en un edificio

Pero si él la atrapa me abra ganado otra vez eso no lo permitiré – con llamas en los ojos y sale corriendo a toda velocidad

Mientras alguien observa desde de atrás de unos edificios..

.Ufs (dando un suspiro) baya que al fin lo he perdido pero qué demonios está pasando será mejor que mejor que sea cuidadosa- empezó a caminar pero la gente la veía extraño

**Pues estos que me miran.. a si mi ropa ..¬¬** - será mejor que compre algo pero primero debo de encontrar a diana solo espero que este bien – empezó a correr

Mientras en otra parte de la aldea

**0==0=OOooOOO0======**

**Pov Sasuke**

Pero que se a creído ya verá- pero fue interrumpido por anbus

Chico nosotros nos encargamos-dijo uno de los anbus

Que era lo que pasaba acaso esos anbus iban tras esa chica quien es ella pero de pronto escuche algo

Hoy no es mi día¡¡¡- se escucho un grito

Silencio

Demon…-. Hubo un silencio acaso la atraparon

Decidí acercarme pero no pude pues alguien me mostro lo que quería saber de aquel mismo camino donde se había ido aquella chica salía kakashi que al parecer traía a alguien en su hombro

Baya que causaste alboroto- dijo kakashi insinuándose a la chica inconsciente

La observe era una chica como de unos 15 14 años era alta creo que me sacaba una cabeza su cabellera larga semi lacia y era color castaño oscuro su piel era clara pero tampoco blanca quién demonios era

Quien es ella- le pregunte a kakashi

Pues la verdad… no lo sé – que gran respuesta

Es peligrosa- volví a preguntar

Eso pronto lo averiguaremos bueno Sasuke luego hablamos- así se marcho

No estaba satisfecho necesitaba saber quién era pero por que por qué me interesaba tanto demonios no pude ser no la conozco y ay la odio. Y como me llamo niño emo por cierto que es eso hay no me importa pero si la vuelvo a ver me las pagara y no se porque pero siento que la veré muy pronto

**Regresando con aura**

**==000000000000000000==**

Donde estará más bien donde estoy ay ahora si me arrepiento de no a ver acompañado a ver naruto cuando me lo pedía ay- decía con un suspiro

Pero no me daba cuenta por donde iba hasta que mi carita choco con un buen formado torso debo de admitir

Auch lo siento-dije

Oo no se preocupe solo tenga más cuidado- dijo aquel chico

Lo mire lucia una bueno que podría decir una ropa verde que la verdad era horrible su cabellos era negro y cortado tipo príncipe pero definitivamente lo que llamaba la atención era esas cejas valla que estaban pobladas un minuto cejas pobladas yo las he visto antes

**Flash back**

_Estaba acompañado a diana viendo su nuevo disco de naruto una pelea de Sasuke con un tal rock lee_

_Quien es el cejudo – le pregunte_

_Mmm a ese es lee es muy fuerte- ella dijo_

_Mm no está mal – dije_

_Diana me miro raro_

_Que- le pregunte_

_Aura tienes gustos muy raros-ella me dijo_

**Fin del flash back**

Lee- otra vez dije sin pensar

Usted como sabe mi nombre-dice lee algo extrañado

Bueno yo… **bien hecho aura otra vez la regaste**- pensé

Lee detenla – dijo gai dirigiendo se a nosotros

Demonios – decidí huir de ahí pero algo me lo impidió

Lee suéltame- le decía yo ya que sus manos habían sujetado las mías con bastante fuerza

Lo siento pero debe de entregarse- me dijo con una voz calmada

Pero usted no entiende yo soy inocente – era la verdad yo no había echo nada era nueva en este mundo o lo que sea

Lo siento niña hermosa pero gai sensei no es un mentiroso por algo es perseguida así que para que nadie lastime yo la detendré

Pero que dices yo…- un minuto me dijo niña hermosa.. – me sonroje un poco

Bien hecho lee ahora si te tengo gane – decía gai mientras se dirigía asía mi con un brillo en sus ojos que la verdad me daba miedo

o.. no- solo puede decir

**Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-un grito se escucho por toda la aldea**

**Ya en la prisión de konohan**

**OoooooOOOOOOOooooo**

Empecé a despertar y lo que podía ver era rejas y rejas.. Un minuto ESTOY EN LA CARCEL ¡¡¡ entonces recordé que había pasado

**Flash back**

_Que mas podría pasar- dije al aire_

_Oo usted no sabe de ahora en adelante será peor- dijo kakashi atrás de mi_

_demon.. – es lo que pude decir antes de sentir un golpe en la nuca y todo oscuro_

**Fin del flash back**

Maldito kakashi- me dije a mi misma

Volta a ver si abría otra salida y vi a aura tirada en el piso me acerque y esta empezó a despertar pero al levantarse no se que soñó pero muy exaltada me dio un golpe en la car

Qué demonios te pasa¡¡- le grite sobando mi mejilla

aaa lo siento diana perdón perdón fue reflejo

Si tu no me digas- le dije molesta me había dolido

Y donde estamos- ella pregunto

Bueno como te diré en la cárcel

que que que como en la cárcel – dijo tartamudeando

Pero en eso dos anbus llegaron y nos sacaron de la celda llevándonos a una habitación oscura de repente de las penumbras salió un obres con muchas cicatrices y al fin lo reconocí

no pude ser pero si es … ibiki- dije algo asustada pues tenía razón de era uno de los interrogadores más depiadados de konohan bueno eso me dio a entender cuando vi naruto en su primera aparición

bien ustedes me dirán de donde bienes- el dijo tranquilo pero a la vez con voz grave

ya les hemos dicho nosotros no somos de aquí venimos de..

otra dimensión-dijo ibiki con ironía- ja creen que me trago eso por favor chiquillas ahora ustedes me van a decir para quien trabajan y desde cuando nos espían- dijo con un tono de voz muy molesto

espera nosotras no somos espías-dije alzando la voz

a no si no quieren hablar por la buena tendrá que ser por la mala- dijo acercándose peligrosamente

demonios esto estaba emporando era muestro fin pero de pronto

ibiki dejar a esa niñas-dijo la voz de un señor

hokagen sama- dijo ibiki poniéndose recto

ellas son inocentes soltarlas

pero hokagen sama ellas-dijo algo consternado

confíen en mi ellas son inofensivas a partes son mis invitadas

invitadas… acaso nos conoce no pero que está pasando- mientras nos estaban soltando

pero lo que saben- dijo ibiki algo alterado

lo saben porque yo se los informe

pero-dije yo

tranquila ya no hay de qué preocuparse acompáñenme –dijo el hokagen

diana-me miro aura

no hay otra obcion vamos- dije y así

así nos marchamos de la prisión de konohan hasta el despacho del hokagen

**))====0000OOOooooOOOOO**

**En el despacho del hokagen**

Yo seguía sin entender nada haora que estábamos aquí que paso donde estaba mi hermano y así decidí hablar aun con algo de miedo

Hokagen porque estamos aquí

Mmm verdad yo tampoco se el motivo- el dijo

Pero.. si nos cree verdad- dijo aura

Si- el dijo

No entiendo nada – dije yo

Llegamos al despacho del hokagen y tomo asiento y empezó a hablar

Bien como les dije no sé exactamente como llegaron pero antes alguien más venia con ustedes

No solo nosotras.. dijo aura

No espera mi hermano¡¡¡ -dije alterada- el fue arrastrado por unas serpiente y lo perdimos por favor dígame que sabe donde esta

Cálmate-**lo que temía orochimaru-**

Lo lamento pero no sé nada

Yo solo me puse aun más deprimida solo pensaba como estaría quien lo tiene

Pero prometo que lo encontraremos-dijo el hokagen con una sonrisa

Pero que asemos aquí- dijo aura

Bien hace tiempo hubo una leyenda que decía que unos guerreros llegarían a evitar una desgracia uno tenía la habilidad de poder controlar cualquier técnica existente el mostraba la fuerza y el otro guerrero la sabiduría ya que podía conocer el presente pasado y futuro y al unirse volvería la paz pero si estos eran separados la ira envolvería a la fuerza y el dolor segaría a la sabiduría y se crearía la nueva guerra

Y.. eso que tiene que ver con nosotras…- pregunte

Mm que ustedes estén relacionadas con esa leyenda pero solo es una suposición

Pero por el momento tendrán que adaptarse al lugar yo les otorgare una cas

Que viviéremos solas. dijo aura con algo de alegría

Si algún problema

No en lo absoluto- dije

Bien por lo que me dijeron gai y kakashi ustedes saben cosas básicas de técnicas ninjas entonces les gustaría volverse ninjas

Claro.-ambas dijimos al unisonó

Bien les asignare un equipo a cada a quien pero antes digan me sus nombres

Yo me llamo diana.. **mi apellido como seria en japonés a ya se una vez lo traduje a japonés igual el de aura a ver**

Como decía soy riukona diana y ella es kurisantso aura -dije

Ok aura diana vivenidas a la aldea de la hoja

**oooooooOOOOOOOOO**

**al fin lo he acabado este capítulo sentí que estuvo algo largo en fin bueno ojala les guste cuídense y por favor review pronto saldrán mas personajes bye bye**


	5. asiendo amigos y una maldicion

Una aventura en el mundo de naruto Después de un lago tiempo estoy de vuelta gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia mil gracias y pues este capitulo me extendí un poco se podría desir que para compensar el tiempo que me ausente y también arregle algunos detalles en los anteriores capítulos sin mas que decir disfruten

**Ya saben yo no soy propietaria de naruto (llorando en un rincón)**

**DIFRUTENLO¡¡**

Oo==oooo

Capitulo 5: asiendo amigos y una maldición

Ya era oficial éramos ciudadanas de konohan aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado por dios de repente algo me saco de mis pensamientos

Se pueden retirar esta es la dirección y llaves del departamento pero antes diana podría hablar contigo un momento –dijo el hokagen algo serio

Claro aura adelántate y no te vayas a perder-dije

Uy eso va estar difícil-ella dijo y tenía razón era muy mala para orientarse

No te preocupes mandare una escolta o alguien que te guie –dijo el hokagen

Una escolta genial- aura dijo asombrada

Cálmate si te van a escoltar no es por que seas importante si no porque eres mensa.- dije solo por molestar

Que dijiste- dijo viéndome con cara enojada

Lo que escuchaste mensa- dije yo volteándola ver y de nuestros ojos empezaron a salir rayitos

Pero alguien interrumpió nuestra pelea...

Pase-dijo el hokagen

Disculpe la tardanza que se le ofrece señor hokagen- dijo la chica anbu

Si kaila no te preocupes veras ellas son mis invitadas diana y aura me aria un favor en escoltar a aura a la siguiente dirección, y aparte de eso me gustaría que fueras su escolta personal- dijo el hokagen

Si señor por favor señorita acompáñeme –dijo kaila

Siii-dijo aura y así saliendo de la sal

No sabía porque pero esa anbu me era familiar ella era alta tenía como 19 años cabello negro largo llevaba una máscara de gato y su traje de anbu y una catana

En eso el hokagen me pidió que lo siguiera después de unos minutos llegamos si no mal recuerdo a la zona donde el equipo 7 hiso la prueba con kakashi ahí se encontraba una piedra negra que tenia incrustado los nombres de los ninjas caídos en batalla nos acercamos

Sabes qué es esto-me pregunto el hokagen

Siii pero porque me ha traído aquí-dije algo desconcertada

Veras hace 10 años paso algo semejante –dijo el hokagen

A que se refiere-dije

Veras no eres la primera que llega de otro mundo podría decirse hace 10 años una joven y su amigo llegaron como tu

Qué pero... ave...yo- no sabía que decir

Si de hecho la joven se parecía mucho a ti por eso cuando te vi creí en ti

Y que paso con aquella chica-dije yo algo curiosa

Al igual que tu se volvió ninja y era excelente su amigo era increíble ella poseía gran conocimiento todo marcho bien por dos largos años ella vivió en el complejo uchiha

Que hiso que- dije yo sorprendida

Si ya que se volvió muy amiga de uno de ellos

Y al hacer esto la familia la de aquel se volvió su familia y vivo muy feliz hasta ese día- dijo el hokagen

Que quiere decir _dije

Después del ataque del kiubi las cosas entre los uchiha empeoraron y por su seguridad mande a que la separaran de los uchiha pero fue mi gran error por proteger a uno de ellos fue ,,,

Fue que asesinada-dijo el hokagen

Yo no podía creerlo que por que

Era una misión la guerra ya estaba acabando pero aun avía guerrillas en eso ella se entero que un uchiha estaba en peligro y escapo pero no se muchos dicen que fue una trampa pero lo que si se es que ella dio la vida por esa persona pues me imagino que no quería perder a otro ser querido-explico el hokagen

Que quiso decir-pregunte

Cuando llego venia acompañada de un chico que era su amigo era un prodigio pero orochimaru acabo con su vida-dijo el hokagen

No podía creer lo que había sufrido esa chica todo lo que vivo y para mí esto era un sueño ahora estoy pensando que fue un erro

Pero no solo por eso te traje aquí-dijo el hokagen

El nombre de la chica era Lara riukona Lara-dijo el hokagen

Riukona-dije yo

Si ya que su apellido en tu mundo era licona

Que no puede ser ella era ella era mi prima

OOOoooooOOOOOOoooooo

Mientras tonto en otra parte

(Pov Carlos)

qué demonios avía pasado primero estaba en a reglando la tele cuando unas serpientes me agarraron esto es ilógico como podían haber salido de la tele esto no podía estar pasando de repente escuche que alguien se acercaba y así fue alguien entro a la habitación un hombre de cabellera blanca con gafas se acerco y empezó a hablar

al fin despertaste carlós kun- dijo el joven

pero como sabia mi nombre un minuto el pero no pude ser pero se parece no es...

kabuto- dije automáticamente

si aserto usted carlós kun ahora por favor acompáñame- dijo kabuto saliendo de la habitación

pero que demonios estaba pasando kabuto o estoy soñando o mi hermana ya me traumo .. un minuto diana

_Flashback_

_auch.. CARLOSSS¡¡¡¡- se escuchaba el grito de diana y hasta que todo se volvió oscuro _

_Fin del flash back_

carlos kun por favor venga conmigo-dijo kabuto una vez más

Oye mi hermana donde esta ella estaba conmigo cuando esas serpientes me trajeron aquí así que responde DONDE ESTA¡¡- decía yo verdaderamente molesto

Tu hermana baya que sorpresa ven conmigo y tus preguntas serán resueltas- dijo kabuto ofreciéndome la salida

Por el momento no tenía otra alternativo claro que no confiaba en el si esto de verdad estaba pasando lo más seguro es que me llevaría con orochimaru pero por qué demonios me quiere ese tipo solo avía una forma de saberlo y créanme no era mi opción preferida

desacuerdo- así Salir de la habitación

Empezamos a caminar por los estrechos y oscuros pasillos solos iluminados por las velas hasta llegar a una habitación algo grande avía una mesa con muchos frasco la mayoría contenían serpientes y al parecer avía una mano parecía real de echo creo que era real y contenía un anillo y finalmente en frete mío un silla estilo trono y ahí la persona que me estaba esperando

al fin bienvenido carlos kun-dijo orochimaru

Baya que este sujetó es desagradable y entiendo porque diana lo odiaba tanto

Sin rodeos qué demonios hago aquí y donde esta mi hermana dímelo ahora-dije yo la verdad es que estaba muy molesto

Como te atreves a hablarle a si a orochimaru sama- dijo kabuto

Kabuto basta –dijo orochimaru

así que tu hermana también se encuentra aquí- dijo orochimaru luciendo algo interesado

es lo que yo quisiera saber así que decirme – dije yo

bien ese problema lo arreglaremos después por el momento acompáñame-dijo levantándose de su asiento y dirigiendo se asía la puerta

a donde-dije yo

a explicarte la razón por la que te traje a este mundo -dijo ya si empezó a caminar

sin remedio decidí seguirlo no sabía porque pero sabía que algo andaba mal así empezamos a caminar llegamos a lo que se podría decir una área de lucha

que asemos aquí-dije yo

ya verás pero antes-dijo dando la vuelta para verme

te explicare la razón por la que estás aquí- dijo sacando su asquerosa lengua

veras hace tiempo hubo una legenda sobre un guerrero perfecto el podía dominar cualquier técnica ninja existente y poseía un chacra increíble la cosa era que el venia de otro mundo – dijo el el

y que piensas que yo soy ese guerrero- dije con algo de ironía}

Eso lo veremos KABUTO¡¡-dijo saliendo del lugar

pero qué demonios- dije al ver como desena de monstros se dirigían a mí

DEMUESTRAME QUE ERES EL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO ¡¡-decía y comenzaba a reírse

Demonios que voy a ser en eso uno de ellos me ataco y no sé qué paso en ese momento pero es como si todo hubiera pasado en cámara lenta pude bloquear fisiblemente y como si fuera instinto solté un golpe tan fuerte que lo mande a estrellarse con el muro no se que está pasando pero es como si supiera pelear por instinto que pasa y así continuo la pelea fu extremadamente sencillo que pasa es como si mi cuerpo realizaba todo lo que pensaba

Pov orochimaru

_**Era como lo imaginaba cada técnica su forma de lucha era sorprendente**_

Que piensa orochimaru sama- dijo kabuto

Creo que lo encontramos kabuto prepara las cosas-dije

Si orochimaru sama- y a así se marcho

Uno de los reos salió a estrellarse a la pared detrás de mí

Sorprendente- dije sacando mi lengua

Pov Carlos

No sabía cuánto tiempo avía transcurrido peor al fin avía acabado fue extremadamente sencillo es como si hubiera estado entrenando desde hace años que demonios estaba pasando en eso orochimaru regreso a la arena acercándose a mi

Lo sabe eres tu – dice sonriendo

Y si es así que te hace pensar que me quedare aquí yo me largo-dije empezando a caminar

No lo creo a pesar de que tu lucha es impecable aun te falta conocimiento y equilibrar tu fuerza y chacra y yo soy el único que te puedo ayudar y dar ese poder-dice

Y a mí que no me interesas además me repudias idiota- dije la verdad ya me tenia cansado

Pense que querías encontrar a tu hermana- dijo sonriendo

Me detuve

Sabes este lugar es peligroso personas débiles no sobreviven ahí afuera quien sabe a tu hermanita si no la encontramos le podía pasar algo o alguien le podría asar daño-dijo sacando su asquerosa lengua

Tome un kunai que estaba en el suelo y con una vellosidad que ni yo conocía me puse a espaldas del colocando el kunai en su garganta

Escuchame ya me está cansando se como trabajas como juegas con las mentes de la personas pero escúchame eso no funcionara con migo y no te atrevas a hablar de mi hermana además no me puedes amenazar con ello si de lo que estoy seguro es que la más segura en este lugar es ella ya que ella sabe manejar mas este mundo que yo

Enserio ..será interesante conocerla y que comparte .. ese conocimiento- empieza a reír

Imbécil- y en un solo minuto lo degollé era el fin de ese idiota pero algo no andaba bien

Jeje eso te pasa por hablador- lo iba a soltar cuando sentí que algo me sujetaba

Su cuerpo se volvió mil serpientes que empezaron a enrollarse en mi cuerpo trate de librarme pero eran demasiadas de repente orochimaru salió del piso

Pensaste que sería tan fácil deshacerse de mí- dijo con una sonrisa

Maldito suéltame- dije yo ya molesto

No lo creo Carlos kun tu me obligaste a llegar a esto tu serás mi pupilo y me ayudaras quieras o no y por cierto gracias por el dato de tu hermana será interesante tener eso datos – dijo riendo

ERES UN MALDITO¡¡¡- dije gritando

Pero para asegurarme de que no vuelva a ocurrí esto-empezó a hacer unos sellos con sus manos ya l finalizar

Una de las serpientes blancas mordió mi cuello y se quedo ahí mi cuerpo se paralizo en ese momento

Probaras mi nueva técnica prohibida -empezó a reír

SELLO¡¡¡-dijo

En ese momento sentí como un líquido que provenía de la serpiente empezaba a esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo y un dolor punzante realmente insoportable y pude sentir como aquella serpiente se fusionaba con mi cuerpo a esto último vino un dolor ralamente insoportable provocando que soltara un grito

HAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡- y caí desplomando

Mi cuerpo no respondía y mi mirada empezaba a nublarse y en lugar donde se encontraba la serpiente se formo una especie de marca de una serpiente enroscada

Bien he terminado kabuto-orochimaru llamo

Si orochimaru sama-llego el

Llévalo a una habitación y mantelo en observación con esto ya no causara problemas y solo me obedecerá a mi –dijo orochimaru algo orgulloso

Usted es increíble orochimaru ahora con él será invisible-dijo kabuto

De hecho ay otro trabajo que me gustaría que hiciera- dijo orochimaru mas serio

Se trata de su hermana-dijo kabuto

Si encuéntrala y ve si su conocimiento es de utilidad –dijo orochimaru

Solo eso-dijo kabuto

Traerla no sería mala idea y así adquirir ese conocimiento y luego deshacernos de ella- dijo

Y si es inservible-dijo kabuto acomodandose los lentes

Mátala- dijo orochimaru saliendo de la habitación

Aun conserva va la conciencia pero sabía que no tardaría mucho que voy a hacer ella está en problemas y creo que yo seré uno de ellos espero que esa tonta sepa controlar la situación

Pero ya no pude pensar más ya que todo empezó a escurecer y lo último que pude decir

Diana..-y todo se volvió oscuro

OOOoooOOoooooOOooOooOooooOOoOO

Regresando a la aldea

Pov diana

Carlos- vino a mía mente por un minuto

Ocurre algo-dijo el hokagen

Si mi hermano el venia con nosotras hokagen el fue secuestrado no sé donde está el puede estar en peligro y..- no sé porque pero sentía una gran preocupación

Tranquila diana te prometo que lo encontraremos –dándome un abrazo

No sé si me de verdad mi rostro mostraba lo asustada que estaba pero ese abrazo me ayudo bastante

Bueno ahora necesitas descansar mañana inicia tu vida como ninja- dijo el hokagen

Si pero hokagen no se cómo llegar a mi departamento- dije algo apenada

No te preocupes yo veo alguien que te pueda a compaña- dijo sonriente

El hokagen realmente era una persona muy bondadosa derrepernte la voz de un niño me saco de mis pensamientos

Viejoooo¡¡¡- un niño con pelo alborotara y uno s al parecer goles con una larga bufanda azul se acerco a nosotros y abrazo al hokagen

Konohamaru que pasa-dijo el hokagen correspondiendo el abrazo

Pasaba por aquí y fue cuando te vi y..- se interrumpió y se me quedo mirando

Viejo quien es ella- pregunto señalándome

A ellas mi invitada su nombre es riukona diana uno de sus familiares era muy amigo nuestro y ahora ella vino a vivir aquí con su amiga-dijo el hokagen baya que era bueno para inventar cosas

Ok mucho gusto soy Konohamaru el nieto del hokagen y seré el sexto hokagen- dijo con una sonrisa

Baya entonces ya conocía a naruto pero para no sospechar le hice una pregunta algo obvia para mi

Más bien no quisiste decir quinto hokagen- dije yo

No ya que el quinto será mi onicha naruto uzumaki si quieres te lo presento- dijo muy emocionado

Claro me encantaría conocerlo – dije con una sonrisa la verdad es que me moría por conocerlo sería un sueño hecho realidad

No se Konohamaru acaba de llegar- dijo el hokagen

No se preocupe hokagen sama además el me podría a ayudar a llegar a mi departamento

Claro que yo te ayudo vamos viejo-dijo Konohamaru con una sonrisa

Bueno pero primero cambiarte de ropa ahorita te consigo y luego Konohamaru llévala a comer algo ven a naruto y la llevas a casa

Si ven vamos apúrate- jalando de mi brazo

salía a deambular por las calles así sería raro demasiado raro y sospechoso

La muda era muy sencilla era una camisa azul con cuello y un poco abierta sin mangas un pantalón corto algo ajustado pero no exagerado y unos guantes pero descubriendo mis dedos me gusto mucho era muy cómodo

Asi salimos de ahí y Konohamaru muy emocionado me iba mostrando toda la aldea pero la verdad tenía mucha abre

Oye Konohamaru podríamos ir a comer- le pregunte

Claro te llevare al mejor lugar de comida de aquí – dijo muy alegre

baya se parece mucho a naruto –pensé

oye diana san- me pregunto de echo sentí raro que me llamara san

dime-le conteste

puedo preguntarte algunas cosas para.. conocerte –dijo Konohamaru con algo de pena

claro- le respondí con una sonrisa

bueno primero cuántos años tienes-pregunto

mm 15 años-respondí

baya entonces eres shinobi y en qué nivel estas- dijo emocionado

bueno se podría decir que si y por el momento voy iniciar desde cero de echo voy a ser una prueba – dije yo algo dudosa

mm ya veo –vienes sola a vivir aquí

no vengo con mi amiga su nombre es kurisantso aura-dije

o ya y tienes padres hermanos- dijo

bueno yo..- recordé lo que me dijo el hokagen

Flash back

_Diana no puedes decir para nada del mundo de dónde vienes quien eres realmente eso podía traer problemas no reveles nada de lo que sabes al menos de que no haiga otra obcion entendiste- dijo el hokagen_

entiendo- dije

tienes que prometerlo-dijo el hokagen

_se lo prometo no revelare nada al menos de que sea realmente necesario-dije yo con una mano en el corazón_

_bien ahora si alguien te pregunta de dónde vienes dices que eres originaria de aquí pero te mudaste a la aldea de la lluvia con tu familia y por desgracia cuando eras pequeña perdiste a tus padres en una misión y solo tienes a un hermano que está desaparecido y a aura la conociste desde tu niñez trata de no dar detalles- dijo finalmente el hokagen_

Si- así que ajora seria huérfana

fin del flash back

Trate de actuar lo mejor posible odiaba mentir pero no tenia obcion

mis padres murieron en una misión-dije con un ligero tono de tristeza

oo lo siento-dijo Konohamaru

no hay problema . dije regresando a mi antiguo ánimo

oye y tienes hermanos o también .. -me pregunto +

no de echo tengo uno su nombre es carlos –dije

pero.. Ocurrió algo y el desapareció- dije estebes con un tono de tristeza ya que era verdad

oo yo- dijo

pero sé que lo voy a encontra-dije con una sonrisa

diana san eres genial créeme que a naruto onicha le caerás genial –dijo con una sonrisa

eso espero-dije

y así llegamos a donde creo que esperaba llegar Konohamaru me trajo al ichikamaru ramen al principio no estaba muy contenta ya que a mí no me gustaba el aspecto del ramen pero no sé si era por el hambre me supo delicioso no podía dejar de comerlo ahora ya entiendo a naruto

Me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo Konohamaru

si es delicioso- dije

a ver si naruto nicha pasa por aquí normalmente viene con su equipo a comer aquí- dijo y volvió a su plato

si ojala…- me quede muda

su equipo ahora que pienso no sería buena idea encontrármelo no lo digo por él ni por sakura sino por su sensei y su otro compañero me refiero a Sasuke y a kakashi pues a kakashi no lo quiera ni ver en pintura y a Sasuke por el incidente que tuve con el ir dios lo insulte le dije emo lo más seguro es que me odie y si me ve me mata creo que principalmente era por eso que no lo quería ver rezaba por que el no viniera y de repente escuche unas voces

hola Konohamaru-dijo un alegre niño rubio

jefe- dijo Konohamaru

de tras de ellos venia una chica de pelo rubio largo más largo que el mío y ojos verde bueno creo que Sasuke no viene con ellos eso es un alivio

Naruto porque siempre tenemos que venir aquí comer tanto ramen te va hacer daño- dijo sakura en forma de reproche

Vamos sakura chan tu sabes que el ramen es delicioso tanto que no puedes dejar de comerlo- dijo el muy alegre

Bueno en eso tenía razón – pensé

Bueno solo porque me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo y volteo a verme

mm quien es ella nunca la he visto en el pueblo-dijo sakura

Naruto volteo a verme igual

a si ella es riukona diana acaba de llegar a la aldea es nueva es amiga del viejo digo del hokagen-dijo Konohamaru

(me levante de mi asiento) mucho gusto-dije con una sonrisa

Hola soy haruno sakura y ese loco por el ramen es naruto-dijo con alegría

Hola de repente naruto se acerco a mí

Soy uzumaki naruto y seré el próximo hokagen- dijo con alegría

Mucho gusto-dije

Le estoy mostrando el pueblo y ya iba a buscarte ya que te quería conocer

Enserio- dijo con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado

Si me habían contado mucho de ti y pues quería conocerte en persona-dije con una sonrisa

Naruto se puso rojito se veía tan lindo

Pero en eso nos dio hambre y la atraje a comer aquí y le fascino el ramen tanto como a ti –dijo Konohamaru

Wuoo nunca había escuchado de una chica que le gustara tanto el ramen- dijo naruto

De hecho si- dije yo algo nerviosa ya que naruto estaba demasiado cerca

Naruto baka déjala respirar di- dijo sakura dándole un coscorrón

Auch sakura chan eso dolió- dijo naruto sobándose

Eran muy divertidos de verdad nunca había estado tan feliz así nos sentamos a comer yo aun no había cavado pensé que esto sería genial bueno eso pensé hasta que..

Sasuke kuuuuu- dijo con un grito chillón

Yo me empecé a aogar con el ramen y estuve a punto de escupirlo y caerme porque el tenía que venir él nunca los acompañaba ahora por que

Le hable a Konohamaru y le pedí que nos fuéramos pues ya era tarde y tenía que desempacar Konohamaru accedió algo triste mientras pagaba la cuenta trataba de ocultarme

Tenemos que irnos kakashi nos espera-dijo Sasuke con su típica voz

Quee no me digas que tenemos una misión- dijo sakura algo molesta

No sé solo me pidió que lo viéramos en el puente-dijo Sasuke

Ok-dijo sakura desanimada

Urotonkashi deja eso y vámonos-dijo Sasuke

Temeee ya te he dicho que ni me digas así- dijo naruto con rabia

Yo te digo como quiera Urotonkashi- dijo este enojado

La verdad ya no me importaba lo único que quería era salir de ahí pero

Diana chan ya te vas- dijo naruto ignorando a Sasuke

Si .. Naruto me encanto conocerte gracias por todo – dije y sali lo más rápido que pude y al parecer resulto Salí de ahí y estaba a punto de caminar cuando..

Pov Sasuke

Ese estúpido de naruto era molesto pero en un momento me percate de la chica que estaba a lado del nieto del hokagen ella lucia nerviosa nunca la avía visto en eso al parecer tenía mucha prisa por irse de repente naruto la llamo

Diana chan ya te vas- dijo naruto algo deprimido

Si.. Naruto me encanto conocerte gracias por todo- y salió corriendo de ahí y Konohamaru detrás de ella

Era algo rarita pareciera como si se escondiera de alguien o huyera pero de quien además me era familiar pero donde la había visto en eso escuche una grito

DIANAAAA¡¡¡-se escucho un grito chillón

AHHAHAHAHA¡¡¡-el grito de ella

Salimos haber que había ocurrido y encontramos a una chica de cabellera larga negra con gafas se avía abalanzado sobre ella y al fin vi su rostro su cabellera era larga no tanto como la de sakura de color castaño ojos café oscuro y.. un minuto ella es

Pov diana

Aura llego y se abalanzo asía mi obviamente yo caí

Idiota que crees que haces casi me matas-dije dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Ay eso dolió tu siempre me pegas- dijo aura

Porque te lo mereces-dije molesta

La hubiera seguido regañando si no fuera por

TUUU¡¡¡¡-escuche a Sasuke

Demonios ya me vio

Ehh.. Hola -dije simplemente

See..Conocen-dijo sakura nerviosa

Tú eras la loca que me insulto-dijo molesto

_**Ese comentario me molesto**_

Ey yo no soy ninguna loca y si te insulte es porque te lo merecías-dije realmente molesta

Que yo que tú fuiste la que me tiro y me empezó a gritar-dijo

Que estas mal de la cabeza-dije

_**O noo**_

Mira me tu estúpido niño emo –dije

_**Por favor díganme que no dije eso**_

Que- dijo

Estúpido niño emo- dije yo

_**Estoy muerta -.-¡**_

Date por muerta- dijo el dispuesto a tacarme

Diana corre –dijo aura

Y lo hubiera echo si no fuera por cierto anbu que apareció frente mío

Kaila..- dije algo confundida

Ustedes vienen conmigo- dijo ella con un tono molesto

Nos tomo a las dos a mi del brazo y a aura de a camisa

Ey espera-dije

Pero fue demasiado tarde ya nos aviamos transportado

Pov Sasuke

Un anbu por que se las llevo quienes son de repente hablo el nieto del hokagen

Uy el viejo es algo drástico solo porque nos tardamos tantito –dijo

Las conoces-pregunte

Si-dijo

Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre ellas-le dije amenazantemente

Tenía que saber quién era esta chica

OOOoooOOooOOOooOOOoOOoOOOooOoOo

En el departamento de diana

Pov diana

Llegamos al departamento y kaila se quito la máscara y vi sus ojos eran azules y su tés era blanca

Bien no quiero que te vuelvas a escapar señorita aura-dijo

Te escapaste tonta- le dije

Es que estaba aburrida-dijo

Tonta-dije

Quee-ella grito

Bueno prepárense- dijo kaila

Para que – dijo aura

Para la prueba no solo a si se convertirán en ninjas se lo tiene que ganar y lo ganaran luchando contra mí y yo juzgare si merasen ser genin-dijo ella seria

Aura casi nos deja sordas mientras yo lucia emocionada ya que moría de ganas de poder probar mis habilidades y probar mis poderes esto sería interesante además quiero convertirme en genin para encontrar a mi hermano pero kaila se que no será un oponente fácil

Esto será divertido-dije con una sonrisa

=ooOOoOOOOOOOOooOOooOoOoOOooOoooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOooOooOoOooooooO

**Hola ojala les haya gustado que pasar diana y aura lograran pasar la prueba y carlos que técnica abra usado orochimaru jojo esto es genial gracias por leerlo dejen review**


	6. prueba y mi equo ?

**UNA AVENTURA EN EL MUNDO DE NARUTO**

**despues de mil años estoy de vuelta alfin owo en fin quiero agradeser a los que an estado atentos ami fic muchisimas gracias de verdad es que acabo entrar al nivel medio superior y por ello e andado atareada y no e podido actualisar en fin solo para aclarar se que me salido de la historia de naruto un poco pero ya al final de este capitulo retomare la historia se podria desir que orita nos estamos ubicando en el tiempo despues de la prueba de kakashi antes de la mision de las olas en ese tiempo pequeño ya proto acabara y retomaremos esta historia eso era lo unico que tenia que aclarar a y tambien que la historia va tener unos desvies pues orochimaru no sera el unico villano apareseran nuevos personajes echos por mi pero eso es otra historia esto se pone interesantte w eso creoOo pero en fin mucha gracias otraves disfruten y espero que les guste **

**adverencia: naruto no me pertenese (llorando en un rincon) solo al maestro kishimoto o si que mata de nervios ay de veras solo la historia diana carlos y aura me pertenesen o siiii a y dibujos de los personajes en mi perfil para mañana si que sii**

**notas: **platica normal

_flash_

**titulo**

_**pensamiento**_

_**voz interior**_

*acciones*

**sin mas que desir...**

**DISFUTEN**

**wwwowowowoowow^w^w^ ooOOoO**

**capitulo 6:la prueba y mi equpo ?**

**Pov sasuke**

llegamos a un lugar mas tranquilo para asi hablar esactamente en el puente ahi empeso a responderse las dudas sobre esa chica

bien quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de ella -le dije al nieto del hokagen

bueno aber.. no se mucho- dijo el

bueno empeseomos por lo basico su nombre- dijo sakura

se llama riukona diana-dijo

riukona ?-dije pues este se me asia un apeido conosido

aunque al pareser es la unica de su familia-dijo el

que quieres desir konohamaru-dijo naruto

le pregunte si tenia padres y ella me conto que ellos murieron en una mision y ya no le restaba mas familia-dijo el con un tono de tristesa

o dios es huerfana-dijo sakura

si por eso vino a konohan pues el viejo conosia al pareser a su familia y el se va a ser cargo de ella-dijo

y entonces quien es la chica que la estaba acompañando – pregunte

a ella es su mejor amiga creo que se llama kurisantos aura al pareser tambien es huerfana y conose a diana desde que era niña ella me dijo que la quiere como a una hermana-dijo

y sabes cuantos años tiene-dijo sakura

pero sakura chan para que saber su edad- dijo naruto

es que me paresio mayor y pues quiero saber-dijo ella

a no creo no se ve tan grande por mucho deve tener 13 -dijo naruto

de echo sakura san tiene razon ella tiene 15 años -dijo el nieto

QUEEE??-dijiero naruto y sakura

yo tambien me sorprendi era 3 años mayor que yo y eso indicaba uno si ella era ninja que es lo mas seguro sino como logro escapar de esos anbu ella tenia mas experiencia y habilidad seria interesante probar esas habilidades espero que no desepcione como las demas y que siga siendo una odiosa niña bueno odiosa ya es solo espero que minimo sea bueno ninja

pero en eso una cortina de humo salio

hola chicos los e andado buscando – dijo kakashi

kakshi sensei- dijo naruto

ay ciento teniamos que encotrarnos gome- dijo sakura

no se precupen pero lo mejor sera apurarnos-dijo el

para que exactamente- dije

a no les e dicho perdonen el hokagen me pidio un faovor de entrenar a alguien en especial y ese alguien se unira al equipo-dijo el

que entonses abra un nuevo compañero- dijo sakura

si pero primero ban a evaluarla asi que vamos a ver que tan bueno es-dijo

o y lo a o lo a visto- dijo sakura

sera una sorpresa- dijo kakashi

_**genial un estorbo mas-pense**_

_**me gustaria que fuera chica pero fea pues no quiero que se meta con sasuke kun-dijo sakura**_

_**mientras sea fuerte y no sea como sasuke todo estara bien si es linda mejor -penso naruto**_

bien vamos-dijo kakashi

si- dijimos

y nos fuimos de ahi dejando a konohamaru dispuestos a conoser a nuestro nuevo compañero la verdad no me interesaba mucho mas bien lo que mi intrigaba era esa tal diana tenia que pagar despues de esto la buscare riukona diana por que demonios me suena ese nombre pero pronto lo descubrire muy pronto

**OoOoOOOOooOOOO**

**en la sona de entrenamiento **

**pov diana**

antes de la pruba kaila nos iso entrenar lo basico pues queiria verificar si sabiamos bien tecnicas ninjas aura se le iso muy fasil las ilusiones yo me que sorprendida pues siempre crei que ese seria mi fuerte en cambio ami se me iso mejor el taijutsu y ninjutsu era vastante buena pero no lo sufisiente pues kaila nos dijo algo que teniamos la avilidad pero nuestros cuerpos no estaban listos para ello asi que procuraruriamos que esto fuera lo mas rapido posible

bien al pareser tu elmeto el el agua puede ser muy util mas comvinado con tu gengutsu solo ay que practicar-le dijo kaila a aura

que bien ya muero por probar esas tecnicas-aura toda alvorotada

y tu diana tu elemento es el viento muy bueno es un elmeto muy raro puede ser muy util para tu estilo de pelea si logras manipularlo bien podrias ser mas efectivos tus golpes y tu velosidad ni se diga y aun mas importante si lo controlas a la perfeccion ya no nesesitaras armas mas que tu elemnto

cres que no lo se solo nesesito entrenarme bien-dije

y de eso me encargo yo y tu nuevo sensei pero por aora comprobaremos si son aseptables para sobrevivir en el mundo ninja

y que pelearemos contigo o que-dijo aura

veran dispongo de una campana tendran que quitarnola la que no lo logre no meresera ser ninja dispondran de de 4 horas entendieron-dijo kaila

si-dijimos al unisono

quiero que sepan que no se las dare tan fasilmente pero tambien recuerden que si ocupan muchas tecnicas sus cuerpos no lo soportaran y quedaran agotadas y no podran seguir y eso las dara por decalificadas

ya lo sabemos-dije

bien me gusta esa seguridad esto sera interesante listas-dijo kaila con una sonrisa

listas-dijimos

**en otra parte observando**

**pov sasuke**

alfin llegamos era el mismo lugar de entrenamiento donde nosotros isimos nuentra prueba derrente

alfin llegas kakashi-dijo una voz

lo siento gai yoo-dijo kakashi

no digas otras de rus escusas no puedo crer que ni para ver la batalla de tu futura estudiante lleges a tiempo- dijo gai

no sera mi estudiante se que aprobara-dijo kakashi

estas muy seguro ehh-dijo gai

si vi en ella algo que se que ella sera capas de pasar esta prueba -dijo kakashi

entonses ya la elegiste-dijo gai

si y tu-pregunto kakashi

igual despues de esa persecucion vi el espiritu en ella hasta lee lo vio si ella pasa la prueba ella se volvera mi alumna-dijo gai con orgullo

creo que concuerdamos-dijo kakashi

disculpen dijeiron ellas son chicas-pregunto sakura

si de echo .. mmm ahi estan -señalo kakashi

nos asomamos y cual fue mi sorpresa

DIANA CHAAAN??????-dijo naruto

baya esto ya era mucho ella seria mi nueva compañera ehh y suerte mia podria ver alfin si era buena o solo parloteaba esto si sera interesante

**pov diana**

bien listas comiensen -dijo y desaparesio

a no tu no te vas -dijo aura pero la detuve

espera-dije

que no me digas que quieres la campana para ti sola no es justo pense que..-le corte

callate dramatica-dije

yo no soy dramatica-dije pero le di un sape

quieres ganar entonses escuchame-ñe dije molesta

ok pero no me peges -dijo sobandose

tengo un plan y si lo asemos bien ten por seguro que aprobamos-le dije en susro

jojo me encanta tus planes te escucho – asercandose a mi

este es el plan-me aserque y le susure me sorprendo yo mismas

**pov sasuke**

pero que demonios ase solo esta susurrando algo a su compañera que no piensa ser nada

fin del pov

no van a lograr nada si se quedan ahi paradas-dijo kaila

callate-diana

**pov-diana**

bien entendiste-dije

sii entonses-dijo aura

comensemos-dijimos al unisono

asi me gusta- se seguia escuchando la voz de kaila

no podia perservir de donde venia demonios no seria nada fasil derrepente una lluvia de kunai salio de la nada

aura muevete???-le grite

wuaaa-grito ella pues uno la alcanso a rosar

tonta no seas tan lenta-le grite molesta

tu callate quien te nombro la lider-dijo

no soy la lider pero si mas lista-dije

ya basdta si siguen peleando no lograran ganarme

derepente algo me golpeo mandandome a volar balla era mas doloroso de los que pensaba llege a estrellame con un arbol y alcanse a escuhcar a kaila

baya eso es todo que patetica creo que no nesesito ocultarme despues de todo -dijo y volvio apareser

**pov sasuke**

eso es todo baya otra perdedora pensaba que era mas fuerte

**fin del pov **

esto es patetico pero en fin una menos aora aura veamos si vales la pena-dijo kaila

no me subestimes- dijo aura corriendo a su direccion

que un ataque directo baya que son torpes -dijo kaila riendo

aura lanso un kunai el cual kaila detubo fasilmente pero..

niña no me subes... pero que???-dijo kaila

la tiera y arboles atraparon a kaila dejandola inmovil

te dije que no me subestimaras -dijo aura

tu ..nada mal- dijo kaila

ahora tomare lo que es aura asercandose a los cascabeles

pero no lo sufisiente-dijo kaila

en eso aura no se pudo mover y se dio cuenta que era ella ahora la atrapada

es bueno tu genjutsu pero aun no lo sufisiente – dijo kaila

demonios-dijo aura bajando la cabeza

bien esta mas que dicho- dise kaila y libernado a aura

no estan lista sera mejor que lo intenten para la otra-dijo kaila

aun no a acabado-dijo aura sin lebantar la cabeza

esta mas que claro tu y tu amiga ya no pueden... pero que no puedo mober mis piers-dise kaila

ella observa asia abajo y..

tecnica de agua latigo de agua (* que injeniosa ??*) -dise aura

buna esa utilisaste el agua que llevabas pero no es sufisiente ya te lo dije- dise kaila

a no AHORA???-dise aura

PERO QUE DEMONIOS-grita kaila

de la nada diana sale dandole una patada a kaila pero esta la detiene en eso diana con la otra pierna da otra paada y en ese instante deside tomar los cascabeles pero en ese momento kaila se da cuenta y la lansa lejos

chiquilla me subestimas y has desaprobechado una oportunidad pero ya no abra mas se acabaron las ventajas-dijo kaila algo molesta

ya .. no es nesesario-dijo diana levantandose

QUEE?? como que no acaso renuncias-dijo kaila molesta

no solo mira – dijo diana señalando el lugar donde se encontraba los cascabeles

PERO QUE CUANDO??-desia exaltada

cuando lo tomaste-dijo kaila

yo no lo tengo mira -dijo diana señanlando a aura con el cascabel en mano

pero como -dijo kaila

gracias al plan de diana- dijo aura alegre

que plan- dijo kaila

pues tenia pensado que si te confiabas en un momento te distrairias y asi atacarte enserio y quitarte el cascabel de esta forma seria mucho mas fasil que pelear directmente contigo aunque no me esperaba el golpe que me diste y me dejo algo inconsiente y aturdida por eso tarde-desia diana sobandose

si me diste un susto pense que te abias desmayado y ya no sabia como entrtenerla-dijo aura en fotma de puchero

y como le isite para quitarme el cascabel sin tocarlo- dijo kaila

simple despues de que aura te distrajo e inmovilido yo entro y te ataco para asi asercame a los cascabeles aunque sabia que no me dejarias tocarlos asi que recorde lo de mi elemento arie y lo modifique para que se isiera filoso como una navaja asi que con una pequeña rafaga de viento corte el hilo del cascabel antes de que me mandaras a volar y aura solto tus pies y con las mismas sogas de agua tomo el cascabe fue algo muy -diana con una sonrisa

y todo fue su idea no es genial-dijo aura

bien me an sorprendido en especial tu diana pero solo ay un cascabel quien se lo quedara por que solo una se puede volver

si es cierto diana t.. dijo aura pero la interumpio

aura que se lo quede ella pues fue con la que peleaste mas ademas ella tomo el cascabel-dijo diana

segura-pregunto

si- dijo diana

me sorprendes pero sabes que implica esto verdad-dijo kaial

si pero mis compañero y amigos son primeros-dijo diana con una sonrisa

bien aura apruebas y diana solo seras una campesina o almenos que lo vuelvas a intentar-dijo kaila

no me reuso fue su plan sin ella no lo ubieramos logrado asi que si ella no aprueba yo tampoco por que conseguimos el cascabel juntas como un equipo no somos un equipo-dijo aura aventando el cascabel

segura renuncias a ser ninja-dijo

si si no somos la dos entonses nada esto es un equipo-dijo aura

diana solo dio una sonrias

equipo ehh bueno son las primera en darse cuenta a la primera el hokagen tenia razon

que -dijieron las dos al unisono

APROBADAS- dijo finalmente kaila con una sorisa

**pov diana**

apro... apr wuaa siiii siii – gritaba aura emocionada

yo solo sonrei pero luego fui arastrada por aura la verdad estaba felis ya me estaba asustando pero la reglas siguen siendo las mismas el trabajo en equipo era otra de las cosas por que me gustaba este anime

**pov sasuke**

no fue la gran cosa pero devo admitirlo no estan mala despues de todo demonios aora estoy mas intrigado por esa chica me gustria que fuera de nuestro equipo asi le pregunte a kakashi

y dime quien sera nuestra compañera-le dije

pue creo que esto afirmo mas mi desicion tu que dises gai-dijo kakashi

pues esa chica me gusta su forma de pelear es interesante creo que mi opinion sigue siendo la misma .dijo gai

bien no hay mas que pensar vajemos .dijo kakashi

si-todos

_**esto sera interesante**_-pense

**fin pov**

**pov diana**

kaila se aserco y nos dijo

bien basta de festejos es hora que conoscan a sus senseis y lideres de equipo-dijo kaila

que bien-desia aura

yo estaba emocionada pero tenia un mal presentimiento

hola-desia un un jouni de cabellera plateda

hola kakashi sempai-desia kaila

ellos seran los jounis que las entrenaran-desia kaila

no-dijimos en susuro

bien tomaron su desision-dijo kaila

desision ?-pregunte

si ellos eligiran a quien de ustedes entrenaran-dijo kaila

_**nooo por favoy estaria encantada de ser parte del equipo 7 pero no despues del u**__**?**__**insidente sasuke me odia y estoy molesta con kakashi por noquiarme asi que kakashi no me elijas -pense**_

bien yo elijo a ....-dijo kakashi

_**porfavor noo**_

diana-dijo finalmente

_**matenme**_

bueno eso te ase mi alumna aura san-desia gai con orgullo

ehh siii-desia aura algo desanimada

ven ballamos a conoser a tus compañeros sii-desia gai jalando a aura

ayy espere wuaaa-desia aura al ser arastrada por gai

bien estos son tus compañeros haruno sakura

hola-desia sakura

hola sakura chan-desia

_**por ella no hay probelam mientras no me meta con sasuke**_

uzumaki naruto

hola necha-desia naruto

hola naruto kun-dije

_**hay es tan lindo **_

y uchiha sasuke

pierdete-desia sausuke

jeje-deia con una sonrisa finjida

_**estoy muerta y lo odio pero tambien lo amo ay por que ami**_

bien descansen mañana inisiamos con las misiones

sii-respondimos al unisono

y asi kakashi se fue

diana chan no quieres ir a comer ramen-me pregunto naruto

lo siento pero estoy muy cansada sera otro dia vale- le dije la verdad hoy fue un dia pesado

uhh ok -dijo algo triste

ay no te pongas triste te prometo que mañana el ramen corre por mi cuenta-le dije

enserio genial-dijo dandome un abrazo

doble-escuche a sasuke

no le digas asi a naruto por eso tiene nombre-le dije molesta

yo le digo como queira -me dijo

mira sabes que emo estoy cansada y no quiero discutir asi que me boy adios naruto sakura-como me sacaba del quisio asi parti

**fin pov diana**

oye sasuke kun olvidalo oye no quieres .ir..

me boy nos vemos mañana- dijo simplemente

ok adios-dijo sakura cabis baja

oye sakura chan yo si quiero contigo-desia naruto alegre

grrrr narutooo-desia sakura mientras empesaba a persegir a naruto por la aldea

aaaaa auxilio wuuaaa- gritaba naruto

**Oooooooo chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ......+ oOooOoooooojajajajajajj**

**en otra partre de la aldea**

**pov aura**

aa no por que a mi yo queria que nos tocara juntas nadie me dijo que nos tocaria en equipos diferentes la matare aparte gai me da algo de miedo ay aora que pues no me queda mas que adaptarme. Y asi llegamos con mi equipo

bien aura san te presento a tus compañeros -desia gai

el es rock lee

tranquila aura san yo te protegere y ayudare en cualquier momento -desia lee con llamitas en los ojos

ehh si gracias *con una gotita en la cabeza _**este chico es raro pero debo admitir que es lindo **_

hyuuga neji

hola-desia total mente serio

mucho gusto _**este es guapo pero da miedo**_

tenten

mcuho gussto tranquila te aseguro que no te ban a comer estos dos de eso me encargo-desia tenten con una sonrisa

ehh gracias _** bueno no sere la unica mujer ademas luse agradable **_

bien se que acabas de llegar aura pero mañana tenemos una mision fuera de la villa asi que te pedire que entrenes y lleges temprano mañana ok-desia con una sonrisa muy brillante

ok esta bien _** queee nooo ya mañana eso quiere desir que no vere a diana en un tiempo ay no me esta gustando esto pero en fin mejor orita boy a casa y hablo con ella **_

bueno eso es todo nos vemos mañana adios-desia gai desaparesiendo

bien yo..-fui interupida

aura sanquisieras ir a comer algo pues para conoserno-dijo lee algo sonrojado

bueno..-la verdad que no abia comido

vale-le dije con una sonrisa

que bien vamooos-desia lee y ala ves jalandome literalmente

lee no la bayas a matar y aura cuidate que con el no te la acabas-gritaba tenten

ay dios me pregunto como le ira a diana

f**in de pov**

**00000oo0o0o0o0o0cccccccccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...**

**en camino a casa de diana**

**pov sasuke**

mm demonios sasuke deja de pensar en ella pero como se atreve a desirme asi grr me llierve la sangre la odio

pero en eso me di cuenta que alguien se detenia en la casa de aldado de la mia y cual fue mi sorpresa

**fin pov**

**pov diana**

tuu-escuche

volte a ver y era sasuke para mi desgracia y alegria

que ases aqui ahora me sigues-le dije

segurite ja no me agas reir tu eres la que me persigue-el dijo con ipocrecia

ja y por que demonios tendria que aser eso-le dije molesta

simple por que mueres por mi – lo dijo con voz seductora

ja ni en tus sueños uchiha- le dije dandole la vuelta

pero derepente senti como con un movimiento rapido se aserco y me dio la vuelta y asi encontrarme con eso ojos aquellos ojos que tanto deseaba aa pero que estoy disiendo este no es el momento

estas segura.. pues tu nerviosismo dise lo contrario-me desia con voz seductora

imaginas cosas uchiha-le dije tratando de tranquilisarme

enserio yo no lo creo se que tu tambien me desea-desi asercandose mas

_**wuaa demasiado serca puedo sentir su aliento**_

uchiha alejate-le dije con trabajos

y ...*se aserca mas*..si no quiero-me desia con la voz mas sexy que e escuchado

_**un minuto esto esta mal .. se aserca demasiado demasiado .. wuaaaa ya casi rosa mis labios wuaaa no orita no esto no es correcto esta jugando o bromendo noo esto se sale de control maldito uchiha solo esta jugando conmigo o quisas si me quiere be.. a no el solo juega**_

_**tu no quieres que sea un juego tu quieres ese beso**_

_**a chis quien esre tu **_

_**se podria desir que una amiga**_

_**ay dios me vuelvo loca**_

_**no seas torpe soy como... luego te explico**_

_**eres como mi subconciente**_

_**algo asi pero eso no es el punto es el uchiha y su beso**_

_**noo no lo puedo besar no aun ademas el solo juega con migo**_

_**en ese caso pagale con la misma**_

_**que quieres desir**_

_**eres mayor mas experimentada el quiere jugar susio pues jugemos susio pero tu puedes subir el nivel me entiendes**_

_**o ya entiendo**_

te lo dije ves como deseas mis lavios-desia el apunto de darme un beso podia ver su sonrisa descarada pero esto no se quedaria asi

tienes razon sasuke te deseo como no tienes idea- le desia con voz soductora y poniendole un dedo en sus lavios

el solo abrio los ojos como platos se veia lindo asi

y sabes que lo lograste te demostrare que si juegas con fuego pude ser peligroso /(que frasesita ehh ｬｬ)-le dije con voz seductora y __me aserque a el lo sufisiente como para sentir su alient sasuke-le dije con voz seductura

q..ue-me dijo con voz entrecortada

te lo dire una vez*me aserque a el y rose sus lavios* eres un niño y eres poco para mi

torpe cres que soy una mas de tus fans pues te aclaro que conmigo no jeugas encanbio yo juego contigo- y le lami su cuello el sololo se tenso

asi que ten cuidado- le di un toque ne la cabeza y le cerre la puerta y deje aun uchiha cabreado y confundido uy de lo que me esperaria mañana

**fin pov diana**

**Ooooooocccccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu - ,**

**en la casa de sasuke**

**pov sasuke**

pero que demonios se cre esa tia no soy un maldito crio ademas que no soy suficiente para ella si ella no me llega a los talones

me quite mi camisa

esa pero como demonioos llege a ese momento se supone que la asustaria pero se salio de control y nunca pense que reaccionaria asi pero por que no la aleje acaso... a pero que demonios

bien quieres guerra guerra tendras pero primero un baño tengo que quitarme sus babas giuuuu*con cara de asco*

**fin pov**

**oooooocccccccccccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuu** -- ,

**en casa de diana **

**pov diana**

ese baño fue bueno dios creo que me pase con sasuke apesar de que el inicio debe de estar cabreado conmigo *****suspiro*****y ahora no quiero inciar una guerra con el es lo menos que quiero sera mejor .. *suapiro* no puedo creerlo disculparme

e_**ste si que fue el dia mas loco de mi vida menudo problema me absorbe la tele mi hermano es secuestrado me vuelvo ninja casi violo a mi perosonaje de anime favorito dioos ahora que pienso soy una asaltacuna aaaa esto no era lo que esperaba sera mejor que descanse ojala aura se la este pasando bien**_

_**me recoste en mi cama esto a la ves fue el sueño de mi vida pero debo admitir tengo miedo que pasara y si no logro detener.. no no lo lograre sera ese mi objetivo pero primero debo encontrar a carlos y para ello aserme mas fuerte**_

carlos porfavor cuidate te prometo que te encontre donde queira que este es una promesa

despues de eso quede dormida

**=000000000000 ccccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuu - ,**

**en aulgun lugar**

lord orochimaru ya a superado la primera etapa

exelente ire averle para pasar a la siguiente -desia

asi salieron y llega a una pequeña habitacion

alfin despertaste estas listo-desia orochimaru

si mi lord-??

a resultado su justsu esta completo -dijo kabuto

no aun no solo falta un paso y su poder sera mio-desia orochimaru

estas listo es ora del paso final-desia kabuto

si-??

si no lo superas moriras espero que soportes-desia kabuto

lo ara el es el elegido no es asi.. carlos kun-desia orochimaru con lu legua defuera

si mi lord- desia carlos con la voz apagada

bien comensemos-desia kabuto mientras se asercabas a carlos

alfin el poder sera mio -desia mientras reia y sacaba su lengua

y solo se escuchaba el grito de carlos

**===ccccccccccccccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuu==============**

**en el despacho del hokagen**

me hablo hokagen-desia kaila

sii y bien que dises-pregunto el hokagen

sin duda es ella es la viva image de ella-desia kaila con cierto tono de tristesa

hokagen sama cre que ella sufra el mismo destino que..desia kaila

no lo se todo depensera de ella de la desisiones que tome

no podemos-desia kaila

no no podemos intervenir tiene que seguir su camino sera difisil pero todo depedera de ella si quiere tener una vida felis ella misma la tendra que costruir pero se que ella lo lograra

pero hokagen sama que.. pasara si ella no elige bien-pregunto kaila

ubo un minuto de silencio en la sala

tu conociste a su antesesora no es asi de echo fue una hermana para ti

si lara fue mi mejor amiga mi sensei mi hermana mayor-desia kaila con tristesa

sabes como termino,,-fue cortadado por kaial

PERO ELLA NO FUE LA CULPABEL ELLa..grito kaila

KAILA-grito el hokagen

lo siento hokagen sama-desia kaila asiendo reverencia

no te preocupes lara era una chica de buen corazon pero por degracia eso le costo muy caro ese impulso le iso tomar una mala desision -dijo el hokagen

que quiere desir-pregunto kaila

si diana no deside correctamente y comete el mismo error que su antesesora solo la llevara al mismo caminio que llego lara-dijo el hokagen

no-dijo en susurro

LA MUERTE ¡¡¡¿¡

o**oooOOOocccccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuu - .**

**hola queridos lectores ojala les aya gustado uy esto se pone interesante jeje algo largo no sii para compensar la tardansa bueno que le planea aser orochimaru con carlos que le ocurrio a la prim a de diana y a que se refiere el hokagen con la desision estas y muchas mas preguntas seran respondidas en los siguientes capitulos jaja y proximo capitulo se retomara la historia original de naruto con el equipo 7 y aura saldra un tiempesito del fanfic hasta los examnes chunnin o si gracias por leerlo **

**pless review**


End file.
